Pounce
by Guilt-Na-Zan
Summary: You have to read to find out! But I know you'll love it! People it doesn't have any gravitation people yet just hold your horses! Good lord!
1. Chapter 1

_**Pounce**_

By: Guilt-Na-Zan

Chapter One: Getting to know the situation

The dark night loomed over the city, just waiting to pounce on the dim lighted streets. The only well lit street, Beloved, was kept that way by the club Loveless. They darkness never physically touched there but there is plenty to fear.

Opportunities have always came and went, never slowing down for the three thousand years I've been here. Bands come, bands go, they never seem to stay that long. They're always getting picked up by greedy producers, but I've never left. I've gotten about a hundred offers but I've turned them all down. I mean this is my home and this is where I'm gonna stay. The owners are always happy when I say that, probably cause most of their customers come to see us. Just to let the fans know I'm not going anywhere for a long while.

"Asuna, stop it you're boring everyone with that stuff! Let me tell it!"

Rocking non-stop for three thousand years can be a real killer on your fingers.

"Ain't that right."

"Shut up I'm telling it! As I was saying!"

I know the fans love it and all but come on can't we get a break every hundred years or so. I've always wanted to go for the big time but the girls are scared that they won't like us or listen to our music anymore if they find out what we really are. All the other guys have taken that chance and I want to too. Just to venture out on that limb. I mean if we fall we fall. We will just have to try harder the next time around.

"Stop!" Asuna takes a breath before continuing, "Like I've said before we can't! I mean what are they gonna think!? God Tsume, get it through that thick skull of yours!"

"They're just gonna think we're just dressed up for a concert or something. It's not that hard to figure out a reason. If you two would just chill out it'd be a lot easier," shouted Tsume in defense.

"Girls calm down."

"So now the almighty one has spoken, finally! Don't even get in this conversation because I know you're going to take her side," said the newly annoyed Tsume.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just want you two to shut up so I can enjoy my tea. Now both of you shut your mouth."

"Tsume just get with the program, don't take it out on Kidiko," said Asuna just in time to stop Tsume's smart remark.

Asuna walks over to join Kidiko for tea completely ignoring the tantrum Tsume was now throwing.

"Would you like help with the cookies?" asked a guy strolling out from one of the back rooms.

"That would be lovely. Thanks Castro," said Kidiko looking at Castro's wonderful well built body covered with only a towel around his waist covering the most wanted part of his body.

As soon as she knew he could hear her no more Asuna whispered to Kidiko, "When are you going to tell him?"

Kidiko shrugged an answer as Castro walked out with the cookies hot fresh out of the oven.

"Castro, doesn't that hurt?" asked Tsume noticing he was carrying the hot pan with his bare hands.

"Not if it's for the beautiful girls of the band," Castro said setting down the tray of cookies, giving a little wink in Kidiko's direction.

Kidiko blushed at the unexpected wink and stammered, "Um…Castro…I have to tell you something…in private," she blushed even more at the thought of them in a room together…alone.

"Okay, lets go," said Castro pulling Kidiko into his room without waiting for an answer or second thought.

"He's anxious ain't he," said Asuna in shock at how fast he pulled her away.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked pulling Kidiko so she sat on his lap.

"Well…um," she blushed uncontrollably, "it's just…the girls and I were playing around and…the yarn bounced off your bass drum and…I was going after it but I couldn't stop in time and…I sort of," now clenching waiting for his reaction to be brutal she bursts into tears and said, "crashed through it!!!"

Castro stands up, making Kidiko fall on the floor, he bursts through his door and heads straight for the music room.

"I was afraid he'd lose it," stated Asuna and Tsume at the same time watching him storm down the hall.

Castro walks out unnervingly quiet then asks, "Who threw the ball and is Kidiko still in my room?"

Tsume's eyes get huge and she stutters, "Um…I threw it but…I swear I thought she would either get it on the rebound or stop in time not to crash through it," she bursts out hysterically.

Continued Next Time… 

I hope no one gets hurt!!!! But we'll have to see!!! It's sad that I don't even know what is going to happen!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**POUNCE**_

_Chapter 2: Loseing It_

"And this is how you explain it! You are pathetic, haveing Kidiko tell me that she did it when you really did," Castro yelled at Tsume.

Tsume sat there in shock, tears welling in her eyes, as Castro gently shuts his door. She gets up slowly, keeping the tears back, and quickly walks to her room, slamming the door.

I hope she's okay, thought Asuna, but probably don't want to bother her right now. She most likely wants to be alone. On the other hand I wonder what's happening between Kidiko and Castro. I hope she's okay. If he does anything to hurt her I'll kill him!

Meanwhile, in Castro's room, Castro was busy trying to cheer Kidiko up, telling her it wasn't her fault and that he wasn't mad at her.

"You don't have to pretend, I know you hate me," she said crying into Castro's shoulder, "Castro we both know that you're mad at me for doing what I did."

I know what to do to stop her from crying, but I don't know if I should do it or not, or how she'll react, thought Castro, oh what the heck.

Castro takes her chin in his hand to lift her head and leens in for the kiss he's been waiting to give.

Having eyes open from the shock, Kidiko closes her eyes to enjoy the feel of his lips on hers, his hands caressing her back, and the love she felt radiating from his body.

The kiss only lasted seconds before Castro's hands started to feel so hot and wanting. He noticed this wanting from the feel of her lips losen. He kissed more fircely and moves his hands up her shirt.

Very smooth skin under his hands, and the feel of her sexy body made him want her more and grew more firce. He loved her and wanted her to know it.

She winced at the pain as he clawed at her breasts but she never wanted him to stop. For the first time inn her life she acctually felt love.

She had always had boyfriends but she never acctually felt love or known how to give it. What she was feeling she knew it could be no other emotion except love.

He lays her down and starts to unbutton her lime-green dress shirt without breaking the kiss.

He pulls back from her lustful lips to stare at the wonderful curve of her nice full breasts. Without hesitation he leaned down and grabbed the front clasp of her bra with his teeth and set them free for his demanding hands and his skillful mouth.

Grabbing her breasts with his mouth and one hand, the other was down her red and black mini skirt getting her ready for what he really wanted to do. After all this time the fire inside him wanted to make her his and the whinning and moaning she made made it burn to almost boiling point.

"Please...just give it to me already," she panted in his ear, "I want it so bad...make me yours...I want to be yours."

He finally lost all controll over himself. He lifted up her skirt, leaned down and rips her thong with his teeth and tosses it aside. Her smell filled his nose and his mouth moisened with excitement.

She almost screamed as his mouth began to work on her insides. Writhing with extacy she began to undo his black button up shirt.

He came back up to let her finish and strip his pants and boxers.

She looked in amazement as she saw his big strong dick wanting to be in her as much as she wanted it to be.

As he pushed into her she came but he didn't stop, setting her up again, he pulled out and pushed back in.

He started slow at first, working her up to his level, then goes faster than humanly possible. They both climaxed at the same time. They stayed in that position for a while shakeing from their climax. Then he finally pulled out, layed down beside her and pulls her on top of him.

The door swings open so fast they didn't have time to cover up and Yuki, the final member of the band, strolls in then stops and stares in shock.


End file.
